„Mein Vater würde mich umbringen“
by Jesse Martin
Summary: Martin und Danny finden zusammen. Ich weiß nicht ob es das richtige Rating ist


„Mein Vater würde mich umbringen" 

1

„Wir haben gerade einen anonymen Anruf bekommen in dem uns mitgeteilt wurde wo ungefähr die Frau versteckt sein soll. Es sind nur zwei Blocks abzusuchen und wir bekommen Unterstützung von den Cops.", verkündete Agent Malone. „Ich werde jetzt die Teams einteilen.", alle hörten aufmerksam zu. „Martin und Danny ihr beide nehmt das Abrisshaus in der 23. Sam und ich werden in der 22. das heruntergekommene Hotel durchsuchen. Vivian bleibt hier und koordiniert alles, also los und seid vorsichtig."

Vor dem Abrisshaus zogen Martin und Danny ihre Waffen und gingen vorsichtig hinein. Zuerst sahen sie sich oben unter dem Dach um, danach ging es Stockwerk für Stockwerk weiter runter. Bald kamen sie in den Keller der mit altem Gerümpel voll gestopft war. Sie hatten sich schon fast bis zum Ende durchgearbeitet als Plötzlich ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von dem zusammen Bruch des gesamten Hauses, zu hören war. Martin und Danny wurden durch den Raum geschleudert und Trümmer vielen auf sie rauf. Die Explosion war auch noch einen Häuserblock weiter zu hören. Alle rannten sofort an den Ort des Geschehens, wo gleich ein Rettungsteam zusammengestellt wurde. Der Staub begann sich schon zu legen als Danny wieder zu sich kam. Er hatte Glück im Unglück über ihm hatten sich zwei Balken verkeilt so das er nicht von großen Trümmern verschüttet wurde. Martin hatte da nicht so viel Glück, er lag unter einem Trümmerhaufen. Als Danny aufstand merkte er schnell das herumfliegender Schutt ihm eine Beule am Hinterkopf, ein paar blaue Flecken und eine kleine Platzwunde an der Stirn verpasst hatten. Die Beule stellte sich, aber bald als nicht so schlimm heraus. Die Platzwunde blutete nur noch ein wenig. Danny sah sich um und konnte Martins Kopf, gleich neben sich, aus einem Haufen Trümmer Herhausschauen sehen. Schnell kroch er zu ihm und befreite ihn von den größten Stücken. Martin fing an zu stöhnen und machte die Augen auf. Er nahm auch noch die kleineren Schuttstücke von Martin herunter und bemerkte dabei, dass sich ein etwa 15 cm langes Holzstück in Martins Brust gebohrt hatte. „Oh Mein Gott, Martin." Der sah Danny an und fragte was denn geschehen war. „Eine Bombe ist hochgegangen und das ganze Haus ist über uns zusammengekracht. Ich hatte Glück ich habe nicht viel abbekommen, aber du hattest nicht so viel Glück. Lass mich mal nachsehen ob du noch andere Verletzungen hast." Mit diesen Worten fing Danny an Martins Krawatte zu lösen und sein Hemd vorsichtig aufzuknöpfen. „Nein, Lass es." Brachte Martin mühselig hervor, das sprechen strengte ihn doch sichtlich an. „Ssscchh, ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig, aber wir müssen sehen ob du noch andere Verletzungen hast, O.K." Martin nickte kaum merklich, jede Bewegung tat ihm weh. Danny knöpfte weiter vorsichtig Martins Hemd auf und fing an ganz sachte über seine Brust und dann über seinen Bauch zu Streichen. Als er über ein paar gebrochene Rippen strich zuckte Martin zusammen und stöhnte auf. „Du musst sofort in ein Krankenhaus, da steckt ein Holzstück in deiner Brust und du hast einige gebrochene Rippen.", brachte er aufgeregt hervor. Dann fing er an über Martins Hüfte nach unten weiter zu tasten, was aber außer blauen Flecken, keine neuen Verletzungen mehr hervor brachte. Martin war mittlerweile kalk weis geworden und allmählich setzte der Schock ein. Danny sah sich in dem zerstörten Keller so gut es ging um und fand eine alte Matratze. Er holte die Matratze zu ihnen herüber und legte sie gleich neben Martin hin, dann zog er ihn sehr vorsichtig auf sie. Martin schrie auf als Danny an das Holzstück kam. Vor schmerzen schloss er die Augen und seine Atmung ging schnell und flach. Danny machte sich sorgen um Martin sie mussten schnell hier raus. Er fischte nach seinem Handy und versuchte Jack zu erreichen. Als Jack am Handy war schilderte er ihm aufgebracht die Verletzungen von Martin und das sie eingeschlossen waren. Jack versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und sagte ihm das er unbedingt ruhe bewahren müsste um Martin nicht unnütz in Panik zu versetzen. Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte setzte er sich zu Martin, dieser stöhnte ab und an leise auf. Martin bekam immer schlechter Luft, da das Holzstück seine Lunge durchbohrt hatte. Also öffnete Danny sein Jackett setzte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Balken und zog Martin vorsichtig zu sich heran. Der stöhnte laut auf, aber als er an Dannys Brust lehnte bekam er ein wenig besser Luft. Mittlerweile hatte Martin Fieber bekommen, sein Körper versuchte gegen die Verletzungen anzukämpfen. Martin war aufgrund des Schocks und der Schmerzen ausgekühlt und froh. „Wenn du schlafen willst, dann schlaf ruhig.", meinte Danny mit einem Blick in Martins erschöpftes Gesicht, dieser nickte nur schwach und machte die Augen zu. Bald ging sein Atem etwas ruhiger und Martin schlief ein. Danny umschloss Ihn mit seinem Jackett und wärmte so sie beide. Irgendwann hörte Martin auf zu zittern und er gab ihm einen Kuss auf sein Haar. Danny hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit in Martin verliebt, es ihm aber noch nicht gesagt und nun saß er hier in einem, verschütteten Keller, mit Martin in den Armen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich schön an Martins Kopf an seiner Brust ruhen zu haben, obwohl dieser schwer verletzt war. Er sah wie unregelmäßig sich Martins Brust hob und senkte und es machte ihm Angst, dass er es vielleicht nicht überleben könnte. Also rief er Jack an um zu erfahren ob sie bald befeit würden, leider konnte Jack ihm nur sagen das sie nicht so schnell an sie heran kommen können da sonst alles auf sie herab stürzen würde und sie lebendig Begraben werden. „Wenn Martin nicht sofort in ein Krankenhaus kommt wird er ersticken." Schrie Danny fast ins Handy. Jack sagte ihm, dass sie ihr Bestes geben werden und dass sie beide noch durchhalten müssten. Danny legte seine Hand auf Martins Brust und versuchte so seinen Herzschlag zu ertasten. Sein Herz ging sehr schnell und seine Atmung war ausgesprochen flach. Martin bekam immer schlechter Luft und Danny wusste nicht wie er ihm helfen sollte. Martin kam zu sich und begann fürchterlich zu Husten wobei er Blut spuckte. Jetzt röchelte er nur noch und Danny geriet langsam, aber sicher in Panik. Auch Martins Blick sah panisch aus, denn er konnte nicht mehr genug Luft in seine Lungen einatmen. Gerade als er aufhörte zu atmen wurden sie gerettet. Er wurde intubiert und ins Krankenhaus gebracht.

2

Während Martin Operiert wurde lief Danny aufgeregt im Wartebereich auf und ab. Die Operation zog sich schon über Stunden hin und er hatte immer noch keine Information wie es ihm ging, das machte ihn fast Verrückt. Nachdem Jack alles weitere in die Wege geleitet hatte kam er mit Sam und Vivian ins Krankenhaus. Vivian brachte Kaffee mit und verteilte ihn an ihre Kollegen, dass seine Kollegen nun da waren ließ sich Danny ein wenig beruhigen. Es dauerte noch fast eine Stunde bis endlich ein Arzt kam und ihnen bescheid gab wie es um Martin stand. Er hatte die Operation gut überstanden und wenn in den nächsten 24 Stunden keine Komplikationen auftraten währe er über denn Berg. Jack meinte Danny sollte nach Hause fahren und sich ausruhen, aber das wollte er nicht, also ließ Jack Danny bei Martin im Zimmer wache schieben. Jack spürte, dass Danny mehr als nur Freundschaft für Martin empfand. Sam, Vivian und Jack gingen nach Hause und Danny machte es sich an Martins Krankenbett so bequem wie es nur ging, irgendwann schlief er ein. Zwei Stunden später wachte er wieder auf, es war schon dunkel draußen und Martin schlief noch immer tief und fest. Martin sah so blass aus, Danny streichelte über seine blonden Haare. Danny überlegte schon eine ganze Weile ob er Martin sagen sollte was er für ihn empfand und nun war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen das er es ihm sagen musste. Er wollte nicht das einem von ihnen etwas passierte ohne das der andere über die Gefühle des anderen bescheid wusste, und sei es auch nur das er erfahren würde das Martin ihn nicht liebte. Er würde es ihm nicht im Krankenhaus sagen das stand für ihn fest, Martin sollte sich erst erholen. Danny konnte nicht aufhören Martin zu berühren, er wollte ihn überall streicheln und Liebkosen, aber hier im Krankenhaus ging das nicht. Martin lag mit, freien Oberkörper in seinem Bett, was Danny die Gelegenheit gab ihn wenigstens über die Brust zu streicheln. Martin wurde noch immer künstlich beatmet und seine Brust hob und sengte sich im Rhythmus der Maschine. Danny streichelte immer wieder über Martins Kopf und Brust es fiel ihm schwer sich zu entspannen. Er wusste ja, dass Martin nun in Sicherheit war und trotzdem musste er ihn berühren um selbst zu spüren, dass es ihm gut ging. Die Nachtschwester kam rein reichte Danny eine Wolldecke und sah nach Martin. Gegen 12 Uhr Nachts schlief Danny wieder ein schreckte, aber drei Stunden später aus einem Alptraum auf. Zwei Tage später wurde Martin vom Beatmungsgerät genommen und kurz darauf wachte er auf. Martins Eltern waren nicht einmal ins Krankenhaus gekommen sie ließen, aber „gute Besserung" ausrichten. Danny freute sich sehr darüber das Martin nun endlich wieder wach war und Martin wunderte sich das Danny an seinem Bett saß. Martin konnte noch nicht so viel sprechen, denn jeder Atemzug tat ihm weh.

3

Drei Wochen später kam Martin auf eigenem Wunsch aus dem Krankenhaus Danny holte ihn ab und brachte ihn nach Hause.

Leider mussten sie die Treppen nehmen da der Fahrstuhl mal wieder defekt war.

Die Treppen hoch zu seinem Apartment musste Danny ihn stützen so anstrengend war es für ihn. Danny schloss die Tür auf und brachte Martin gleich ins Schlafzimmer wo er ihm half sich auszuziehen und ins Bett zu gehen. „Du hättest noch ein wenig länger im Krankenhaus bleiben sollen, du bist noch nicht ganz gesund", meinte Danny. „Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten" Erwiderte Martin. „O.K. schlaf jetzt ich werde noch ein wenig hier bleiben und ein paar Akten durchsehen." Martin nickte knapp irgendwie war er doch froh das Danny noch bleiben wollte er mochte jetzt nicht alleine sein. Schnell schlief Martin ein und Danny setzte sich in einen Sessel ans Fenster. Es fiel Danny ziemlich schwer sich auf seine Akten zu konzentrieren immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Martin, wie er so da in seinem Bett lag. Martin hatte Jogginghosen und T- Shirt an, Danny wünschte sich das er weniger anhätte. Nach ein einhalb Stunden machte Danny eine Pause von seiner Arbeit ging zu Martin rüber und weckte ihn. Martin kam zu sich und fragte Danny warum er ihn geweckt hatte. „Wir müssen deinen Verband wechseln." Jetzt fiel es Martin auch wieder ein und Danny half ihn sich auf den Rücken zu drehen. „Ich hole das Verbandsmaterial du kannst schon mal dein T- Shirt hoch ziehen." Danny kam ins Schlafzimmer zurück Martin zog sein Shirt hoch und Danny hätte ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle geküsst. In dem Moment war Danny nur froh das er eine weite Anzughose trug sonst wäre Martin bestimmt was aufgefallen. Es tat Danny in der Seele weh Martins schöne Brust mit der Narbe verunstaltet zu sehen, zumal sie ihm auch noch Schmerzen bereitete. Er musste sich schwer zusammen reißen um ihn nicht zu streicheln. Wenigstens durfte er ihn ganz offiziell auf seiner Brust berühren da er ihm ja half seine Verletzung neu zu Verbinden. Danny reinigte die Wunde und verband sie neu, Martin atmete einmal zischend ein, es tat doch noch ganz schön weh. Als er mit dem Verband fertig war zog er das Shirt wieder runter und deckte Martin zu. „Lass uns ein wenig unterhalten, ich glaube momentan kann ich nicht schlafen." Wenn Martin gewusst hätte was Danny für ihn empfand hätte er in Dannys Blick lesen können wie schwer es ihm fiel Martin nicht Liebkosen zu dürfen und ihm doch so nahe zu sein. Danny setzte sich wieder in den Sessel am Fenster und legte sich eine Akte auf den Schoß. Er hätte lieber etwas anderes mit Martin gemacht als sich nur zu unterhalten, da das aber nicht ging fügte er sich. Allerdings konnte Danny sich nicht ganz konzentrieren weil seine Gedanken immer bei nur, diesen einem Thema war. Es half auch nicht fiel das er Martin in seine blauen Augen sah. Nach zehn Minuten hielt er es nicht mehr aus und sagte Martin, dass er noch was erledigen müsste, aber später wiederkommen würde wenn er es möchte. Martin war einverstanden und Danny verabschiedete sich, nicht ohne Martin zu sagen, dass er sich ausruhen sollte.

Als Danny draußen in seinem Wagen saß währen ihm fast die Tränen gekommen, aber dann gingen draußen Leute vorbei und er unterdrückte schnell seinen Kummer. Danny fuhr fast eine Stunde nur ziellos durch die Gegend und versuchte sich darüber klar zu werden wie und wann er es Martin sagen sollte. Er entschied sich noch zu warten denn er wollte Martin die Gelegenheit geben sich ohne zwang zu entscheiden. Danny atmete noch einmal durch, dann ging er wieder hoch zu Martin.

Als Danny rein kam versuchte Martin gerade aus dem Bett zu klettern. „Was wird denn das?" Martin sah auf und meinte: „Ich muss mal auf die Toilette." Danny half ihm ins Badezimmer und schloss von außen die Tür. „Wenn was ist ich bin gleich vor der Tür, O.K.?" Auf dem Rückweg ins Bett musste Danny Martin doch noch ein wenig stützen. Dann half Er ihm wieder ins Bett und deckte ihn zu. Allmählich war es schon spät geworden und Danny ging nach Hause. An den folgenden Tagen musste Danny wieder Arbeiten, aber er kam nach Feierabend noch mal bei Martin vorbei. Bald ging es Martin so gut, dass er wieder Arbeiten konnte.

4

Eine Woche später wurden Danny und Martin nach Richmond/ Virginia geschickt um vor Ort zu ermitteln. Sie würden in einem Motel übernachten und sie fuhren mit Martins Auto hin. Den ganzen Weg über dachte Danny darüber nach das er es nun Martin sagen würde es fehlte nur noch der richtig Augenblick. Den ersten Teil der Strecke fuhr Martin danach war Danny dran. Sie unterhielten sich über dies und jenes und kamen auch auf ihre Familien zu sprechen. Danny erfuhr von Martin, dass sein Vater sehr streng zu ihm war und auch heute noch ist. Auch das sein Vater ihn für missraten hielt, weil er nicht so war wie er ihn gerne gehabt hätte. Danny erzählte nur, dass er noch einen Bruder hat und dass ihre Eltern schon lange tot waren. Sie kamen am Abend an und gingen gleich auf ihre Zimmer. Danach gingen sie noch zusammen was zu Abend Essen und dann in ihre Betten. Am nächsten Tag stand viel lauf Arbeit auf dem Plan. Abends trafen sie sich in Martins Zimmer und Danny glaubte, dass der Augenblick gekommen war es ihm zu sagen. Er überlegte nur noch wie er es ihm sagen sollte. Da kam ihm der Zufall zu Hilfe. „Wir treffen uns in meinem Zimmer wenn du fertig bist." „O.K." Meinte Danny nur und holte seine Unterlagen. Als er zurück war klopfte er und hörte von drinnen ein „Komm rein." Also ging er rein und Martin rief aus dem Badezimmer „Bin gleich da." Martin war unter der Dusch und kam nass und nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften geschlungen aus dem Bad. Entschuldigend grinste er und meinte „Hab nur schnell geduscht." Danny sah das Wasser von Martins Brust Perlen nun konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten, denn er sah es als einen Wink des Schicksals an. Martin war mit einem zweiten Handtuch damit beschäftig sich trocken zu rubbeln als Danny ins Bad kam auf ihn zu ging und ihn in die Arme nahm. Martin sah überrascht auf und wusste nicht was los war. Er sah ihn sehr verwirrt an, also beugte Danny sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Das war zu viel für Martin nun sprang er erschrocken auf und machte einige schritte weg von Danny. „Was soll das?" Brachte er nur heraus. Danny sah ihm in die Augen und meinte „Ich wusste nicht wie ich es dir sagen sollte." „Ich habe schon so lange diese Gefühle für dich und nun konnte ich sie nicht mehr zurück halten." Er machte einen schritt auf Martin zu. „Ich liebe dich, Martin." Danny streckte sein Arm aus und streichelte über Martins Brust. Martin schubste ihn aufgebracht von sich. „Ich glaube du gehst besser." Martin ging zurück ins Zimmer und Danny folgte ihm. Martins Atem ging schnell so erschrocken hatte er sich und er funkelte Danny Böse an. Danny versuchte beruhigend auf Martin einzureden, aber der wollte sich nicht beruhigen lassen. Danny wollte nicht gehen er wollte sich wenigstens erklären. Es kam zu weiterem geschubse Danny hielt sich eine ganze weile zurück, aber bald setzte er sich doch zur wehr wobei Martin unglücklich mit dem Kopf auf die Kannte seines Nachtschrank fiel. Martin sah ein wenig benommen zu Danny hoch. Danny hielt erschrocken inne kam gleich zu Martin rüber und befühlte seinen Hinterkopf. „Gott sei Dank ist nichts passiert." „Es tut mir leid Martin ehrlich ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, glaube mir. „O.K. Danny, bitte lass mich jetzt allein." Danny verstand und ging traurigen Blickes in sein Zimmer. In seinem Zimmer angekommen konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Er hatte dem Menschen Schmerz zugefügt den er doch so sehr liebte, er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er hatte alles verbockt. Danny entschied sich Martin Zeit zu geben und dann noch mal mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Er wollte einfach noch nicht aufgeben. Martin lag in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett und strich vorsichtig über seinen Kopf der ganz schön schmerzte. Martin konnte es nicht fassen was war bloß in Danny gefahren. Am nächsten Tag sprach Martin nur das nötigste mit Danny was Danny wiederum traurig machte. Also ließ Danny ihn in ruhe und konzentrierte sich nur auf seine Arbeit. Danny versuchte am Abend Martin auf das geschehne anzusprechen, aber er blockte nur ab. Er konnte und wollte noch nicht darüber sprechen. Das machte es für Danny auch nicht einfacher nicht zu wissen woran er war. Dann waren sie mit ihrer Arbeit in Virginia fertig und fuhren wieder nach Hause. Den ganzen Weg zurück schwieg Martin bis Danny versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen. „Martin bitte lass uns darüber reden." „Danny, ich weiß noch nicht was ich dazu sagen soll Bitte akzeptiere es, ja." Da Danny so nicht an ihn ran kam schwieg er lieber.

5

Martin wurde immer stiller und zog sich in sich zurück und das machte Danny doch große Sorgen. Sie waren schon eine Woche wieder in New York und Martin sprach immer noch nur das nötigste mit Danny so, das dieser entschied, dass er mit ihm reden musste. Nach der Arbeit ging er bei ihm vorbei und klingelte. Martin öffnete die Tür und wollte sie gar nicht erst ganz aufmachen, aber Danny wollte sich nicht abweisen lassen. „Wir müssen reden, Bitte Martin." „Lass mich rein." Martin zögerte noch ließ Danny, aber doch ein. Er schloss die Tür und ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer. „Setz dich ich mach uns einen Kaffee." Als der Kaffe fertig war brach Martin überraschend das Schweigen. „Was war los mit dir in Virginia?" Wollte Martin wissen. Nun konnte Danny nicht mehr schweigen er fing an Martin alles zu erklären. „Ich werde dir jede Frage die du hast beantworten, aber du musst mir auch versprechen, dass du mir bis zum Ende zuhörst." Martin nickte nur sagte ansonsten, aber nichts. Er dachte eine weile nach und fing dann an mit: „Ich liebe dich, Martin und das schon eine ganze Zeit lang. Martin sah ihn an und wollte eigentlich sagen, dass er nun mal nicht schwul ist, aber er hatte ja versprochen Danny nicht zu unterbrechen also schwieg er. „Erst mal zu dem was in Virginia passiert ist." Danny sah Martin an und wusste jetzt oder nie. „Ich hatte schon des längeren darüber nachgedacht wie ich es dir sagen sollte und habe nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet." „In dem Motel als du nass und nur mit einem Handtuch um deine Hüften aus dem Bad kamst dachte ich das du es auch wolltest, denn sonst währst du nicht so aus dem Bad gekommen." „Ich dachte, dass du dich nur nicht traust es mir zu sagen." „Es tut mir leid das ich dir einen so großen Schrecken eingejagt habe und ich wollte dir nie schmerzen zufügen das musst du mir glauben." Martin sah auf seine Hände er sagte nichts, aber er hätte auch nicht gewusst was er darauf hätte sagen sollen. „Ich habe schon länger diese Gefühle für dich, aber als du bei unseren Einsatz im Abrisshaus so schwer verletzt wurdest habe ich mir geschworen das ich es dir wenigstens sagen muss was ich für dich empfinde." „Auch wenn du nicht so fühlen solltest wie ich musste ich es dir sagen." „In dem Motel konnte ich nicht anders ich wollte dir meine liebe zeigen und habe nur gehofft das du das gleiche auch für mich empfindest." „Leider war es ja nun nicht so und …" Weiter kam Danny nicht denn seine Stimme ließ ihn im stich und er schwieg. Martin sah ihn an und sagte ganz leise das er was gefühlt hatte das ihn erschreckte. „Danny ich bin nicht schwul, aber als du mich geküsst hast fand ich es nicht unangenehm." Danny sah überrascht auf und machte große Augen. „Ich habe dieses Gefühl nicht gleich verstanden, ich war zu sehr verschreckt." „In der letzten Woche gingen mir diese Gedanken nicht mehr aus dem Sinn, aber ich muss immer noch sagen ich bin nicht schwul." „Das geht einfach nicht, ich kann nicht schwul sein, mein Vater würde mich sofort umbringen." „Martin wenn du was für mich empfindest hat das nichts mit deinem Vater zu tun sondern nur mit dir und mir." „Ich glaube ich brauche Zeit." „Ich lasse dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst, aber tu es nicht einfach mit es kann nicht sein ab, Bitte versprich mir das." Martin sah auf und nickte. „Ich würde dich gerne küssen, meist du das das in Ordnung für dich ist?" Martin wurde rot und meinte nur, dass er es nicht weiß, aber er würde es versuchen wollen. Danny fing an zu lächeln und rutschte vorsichtig näher an Martin ran. Martin blieb sitzen und wartet auf das was da kam. Danny beugte sich sehr langsam zu Martin und küsste ihn ganz sanft auf die Lippen. Martin schloss die Augen und ließ es geschehen. „Und wie war es für dich?" Das musste Danny einfach fragen er konnte nicht anders. Martin sah Danny direkt in die Augen und sagte dann: „Ich finde es schön." Danny konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen, Martin empfand doch was für ihn. „Aber ich brauche Zeit, ich hab so etwas noch nie gemacht." Kam es ganz leise von Martin. Danny nahm ihn in die Arme und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Wir lassen uns Zeit so viel wie du brauchst." Darauf hin schlang Martin seine Arme auch um Danny. An dem Abend passierte nicht mehr viel, denn sie hatten abgemacht, dass Martin Zeit brauchte und die wollte Danny ihm auch geben.

6

Jack merkte gleich, dass zwischen Martin und Danny sich die Anspannung gelöst hatte. Noch vor einer Woche war Martin Danny gegenüber distanziert jetzt sprachen sie wieder miteinander und sie lächelten wenn sie sich sahen. Jack hatte nichts dagegen so lange die Arbeit nicht darunter litt. Er freute sich sogar für die beiden nun hatten sie endlich jemanden zu dem sie gehörten. Das einzige Problem was sie haben würden wäre Martins Vater der so streng wie engstirnig war wenn es um seinen Sohn ging. Das Problem ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Victor Fitzgerald wollte früh morgens seinem Sohn eine Akte vorbeibringen und traute seinen Augen nicht. Martin und Danny standen im dunklen Eingang vor Martins Apartmenthaus und Danny gab Martin gerade einen Kuss als Victor aus dem Wagen stieg. Victor machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt und fuhr weg. Er schämte sich für seinen Sohn jetzt war er auch noch schwul. Martins Vater brachte die Akte zum FBI Gebäude und verließ New York ohne noch mal mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen oder sich zu verabschieden. Martin erfuhr davon nichts da sein Vater nie viel wert auf Verabschiedungen legte jedenfalls was ihn anging. Zwei Tage später war er wieder da und bestellte seinen Sohn in ein leeres Büro. Martin dachte sich nichts dabei und ging ahnungslos zu seinem Vater. Gleich als Martin das Büro betrat schnappte Victor Fitzgerald ihn und drückte ihn gegen die Wand kaum das die Tür zu war. Ohne ihn zu begrüßen fing er gleich an auf Martin einzuschimpfen dabei legte er ihm unbewusst die Hand um den Hals. Als er bemerkte was er tat nahm er sie schnell erschrocken wieder weg. Martin war ein Einzelkind und so konnte Victor nicht auf ein anderes Kind ausweichen auf das er stolz sein konnte. Und jetzt war sein einziger Sohn auch noch schwul. Dieser Umstand machte Victor Fitzgerald sehr wütend. „Bist du jetzt auch noch schwul geworden? Bleibt mir von dir, denn gar nichts erspart." Martin konnte nichts sagen er war nur blass geworden und hatte Angst davor was sein Vater als nächstes tun würde. „Du bist missraten Martin und jetzt auch noch schwul. „Ich konnte noch nie stolz auf dich sein nicht mal als FBI Agent bist du zu gebrauchen. Gleich dein erster Einsatz in dieser Abteilung war eine Katastrophe." Martin entschied sich zum Angriff überzugehen. „Danny war für mich da als ich ihn gebraucht habe. Er hat mich gewärmt als ich bei der Explosion schwer verletzt wurde und er hat bei mir an meinem Krankenbett gesessen. Du warst noch nicht einmal da." „Deine Mutter ich hatten zu tun wir konnten nicht kommen." „Du hattest noch nie Zeit für mich das ist nichts neues, aber dieses mal hätte ich sterben können, Vater." „Du bist ja nicht gestorben." „Was nicht dein Verdienst war." Nun war Victor Fitzgerald wütend und gab seinem Sohn eine schallende Ohrfeige. Martin sah nicht weg wie er es sonst immer tat dieses mal nicht. Dieses Mal sah er seinem Vater in die Augen und sagte nur: „Ich habe jemanden gefunden der mich so nimmt wie ich bin bei ihm muss ich mich nicht verstellen. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber Danny liebt mich und ich liebe ihn." Das war zu viel für seien Vater, er lief rot an und meinte nur: „Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen.", dann stürmte er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren aus dem Büro und verließ New York. Martin ließ sich an der Wand hinunter auf den Boden des Büros sinken und weinte er konnte nicht anders die Tränen kamen einfach.

Zehn Minuten später saß er immer noch alleine in dem Büro als Danny kam und ihn so vorfand. Martin sah erschrocken auf und versuchte sich schnell die Tränen wegzuwischen, aber Danny sah sie doch. „Was ist passiert, Martin?" Martin konnte nicht antworten er sah beschämt auf den Boden. Danny zog ihn hoch und nahm ihn in die Arme. „Was immer passiert ist, wir werden damit fertig, Martin glaube mir." Flüsterte Danny ihm ins Ohr. Martin sah hoch und Danny küsste ihn vorsichtig. Zuerst blieben Martins Lippen geschlossen, aber Danny küsste so gefühlvoll das er sie öffnete. Martin fühlte sich zum ersten Mal geborgen und geliebt in seinem Leben. Die küsse Dannys wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und Martin konnte fühlen wie Danny steif wurde. Danny begann Martins Hemd aus der Hose zu ziehen was Martin dazu brachte zurück zu weichen. „Nicht Danny, nicht hier und nicht jetzt, Bitte." „Ich kann nicht, noch nicht." Danny sah Martin zärtlich an und sagte nur: „Ist in Ordnung, ich kann warten." Und gab Martin noch einen Kuss, der auch erwidert wurde. Dann gingen sie, als Martin sich wieder beruhigt hatte, gemeinsam zurück in ihr Büro.

7

Dann eines Abends war Martin so weit er stand vor Dannys Tür und der ließ ihn erfreut ein. Kaum war die Tür zu küsste Danny Martin auch schon, doch dieser zögerte ein wenig. Danny meinte: „Das mit deinem Vater kriegen wir hin Martin mach dir keine sorgen sondern genieße den heutigen Abend.", Martin nickte vorsichtig. „Das wichtigste ist das ich dich liebe und du mich, alles andere sehen wir dann wenn es so weit ist." Danny zog ihn an sich und Martin konnte spüren wie Dannys Penis steif wurde. Danny zog ihm die Jacke aus und schob sein Pullover mit samt dem T- Shirt hoch. Er küsste Martin ganz sanft auf seine Narbe doch Martin zuckte zusammen, nicht weil er schmerzen hatte sondern weil er mit schmerzen rechnete. „Es tut mir Leid." Martin schüttelte nur denn Kopf und meinte: „Ist nichts passiert." Also streichelte Danny vorsichtig über Martins unbehaarte Brust und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Der daraufhin gleich eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bekam. Er sah ihm in seine blauen Augen und lächelte, dass Martin sich getraut hatte diesen, für ihn so großen schritt zu wagen, machte ihn Glücklich. Danny küsste ihn wieder, dann zog er ihn ohne mit dem Küssen aufzuhören ins Schlafzimmer und beförderte ihn vorsichtig aufs Bett. Dort befreite er ihn von seinem Pullover und T- Shirt und ließ sie einfach vom Bett rutschen. Er küsste ihn auf den Bauch und wanderte dann weiter zu seiner Jeans. Martin schloss die Augen und ließ ein leises stöhnen hören. Kurz bevor er zu seiner Blue Jeans kam fragte er ihn ob er sich sicher wäre das er es wollte. Martin sah ihn an und Danny konnte in seinen Augen Liebe und verlangen aufblitzen sehen. Also streichelte er Martin vorsichtig über den Bauch, spielte mit den kleinen Haaren am Bauchnabel und ließ dann seine Finger unter seinen Hosenbund gleiten, was Martin ein scharfes einatmen entlockte. Deutlich konnte man seine Erektion unter den Stoff seiner Jeans sehen Danny glitt langsam mit seiner Hand darüber und Martin stöhnte auf. Danny drückte seinen steifen Penis an Martins Hüfte und dieser drehte sich so, dass beide Glieder nun aufeinander gepresst wurden. Martin begann an Dannys Ohrläppchen zu knappern was wiederum Danny eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Langsam öffnete Danny Martins Jeans zog sie sachte runter und dann aus. Als er auch noch ihm seine Boxershorts auszog färbten sich Martins Wangen rot. Nun wollte Er auch aktive werden und befreite Danny von seiner Hose und Slip. Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl als Danny sein Penis in die Hand nahm und mit einer rhythmischen auf und ab Bewegung begann. Noch nie hatte ein anderer Mann sein Glied in der Hand gehabt und doch fühlte es sich schön an. Nach kurzer zeit brachte Martin stöhnend hervor: „Nicht, sonst ist es gleich vorbei." Danny ließ widerstrebend von ihm ab und begann sanft an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen, was ein lächeln auf Martin Gesicht zauberte. Nun streichelte er vorsichtig Dannys Glied so, dass dieser leise aufstöhnte. Nach anfänglicher scheu, entspannte Martin sich sichtlich und genoss die liebevollen Berührungen Dannys. Danny hielt kurz inne und holte aus seinem Nachttisch eine Tube Gleitcreme und zwei Kondome, die sie gemeinsam überstreiften. Viele Küsse und Liebkosungen später, kamen beide kurz hintereinander. Beide ließen sich erschöpft aufs Bett zurück sinken und Danny sah Martin lächelnd und Glücklich an. Danny konnte sehen wie müde, aber auch glücklich Martin war und nahm ihn in die Arme. Bald lauschte er auf Martins Atem, der gleichmäßig und ruhig wurde, dann schlief auch er ein.

Ende


End file.
